


The Enemy's Toils

by KinkyAsDicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Kinda, Pre ryan, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyAsDicks/pseuds/KinkyAsDicks
Summary: Ryan had been trying to find an in with the Fakes for a while, so he was pleased to receive a message from them to arrange a meeting. He was less pleased to find out it was at a hospital.The Vagabond comes to visit the leader of the Fake AH crew on his deathbed. Geoff gets creative to take down rival gangs.





	The Enemy's Toils

Ryan had been trying to find an in with the Fakes for a while, so he was pleased to receive a message from them to arrange a meeting. He was less pleased to find out it was at a hospital.

His sources told him that all the most powerful crime bosses and mercenaries were given almost identical letters which essentially said Geoff Ramsey was dying (of pneumonia, and not a gun shot, surprisingly) and wanted all his “co workers” to visit him in person to hear his will and his final words. Ryan was skeptical about why the leader of the Fakes would want to speak to him, but decided to attend anyways. Hopefully he could get some networking done while he was there. 

Networking for the Vagabond was actually just sitting in the corner and looking intimidating. The combination of his mask and unnatural stillness stunned potential employers and left a lasting impression. It was incredibly boring. He couldn’t even talk without the mask muffling his voice beyond comprehension. Ryan entertained himself by people watching, not that he would have trusted anyone in the room enough to take his eyes off them anyways. There were 5 visitors besides himself, but 3 of them had come with armed protection.

In typical Fake AH behaviour, the King of Los Santos had paid for the entire hall to be emptied for him.

Once everyone was seated in the waiting room, a lanky man somberly walked out of room 401. The crew’s “Golden Boy” had forgone his usual flashy attire for a simple black shirt and slacks.

“Send your all your guards outside. Too big groups will upset the Boss, so you’ll have to come in one at a time.”

The 3 men who brought guards began to shout their objections to losing protection, but Gavin cut them off.

“Would you deny this frail-” Gavin paused for a moment to collect himself, “this poor frail man his dying wish?”

The objectors finally allowed Gavin to force their men outside, but not without disgruntled muttering. 

Ryan watched as Gavin led the first man inside Geoff’s room. Clearly Geoff had a lot to say for a dying man. When the conversation dragged on for over an hour, he resigned himself to spending the rest of the day in this hospital. Soon after, a woman he recognized to be one of the city's biggest drug dealers walked into the room. Luckily this time the wait was shorter, and after about half an hour Gavin leaned out the door to invite another person inside. 

Ryan waited a while until he grew too restless and got up to find a vending machine with diet Coke. 

When he returned, there was only one person left in the room. He nodded at them and returned to his corner. Then they also walked into Geoff’s room and Ryan was alone. After an hour Gavin had prompted him to come in, but he shook his head and waited. And waited. 

Eventually Geoff himself, leaning on his rolling iv stand, emerged from his room. Gavin helped support him and patiently held the door open as Geoff hobbled through.  
“Come in so I can rest while I talk to you.” He spoke in a whisper. 

Ryan snorted in disbelief. Geoff’s eyes widened in shock. “You would disrespect me when I’m fucking dying?” His voice rose as he continued. “I’m sick as dicks you asshole!” 

Finally Ryan couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled his mask off. 

“For a man dying of pneumonia, you sure look pretty healthy.”

Geoff began to suffer from a violent coughing fit.

“And your iv bag is empty. It's not even in your arm!”

Suddenly the coughing fit is over, Geoff stands up straight and throws his iv stand aside. “Thank the heavens, it’s a miracle!” He does a little dance. “I’m cured!”

Ryan is unimpressed. “I just wasted my entire day for a guy who wasn’t even sick”

“Oi!” Gavin pipes in “That’s not true! He had a cold yesterday!”

“So this was all a trick?”

“How did you figure it out? I mean you couldn't even see me until now, and you refused to come in like an hour ago.”

“Are you serious?”

Geoff and Gavin look at him expectantly.

“I’ve been sitting here for 6 hours and I watched 5 people enter your room but no one left. I’ll go into your weird death room when I see one of them walk out”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was looking at some of [Aesop's Fables](http://www.taleswithmorals.com/aesop-fable-the-lion-the-fox-and-the-beasts.htm) and got inspired. It's my first time writing when it wasn't required, so hopefully y'all like it more than I do :/. It feels really terribly paced and ooc but maybe I'll get better at this at some point. But hey I can only improve right? :)


End file.
